


Poem From A Broken Mind

by TheTalkingPillow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Horror, Original Fiction, Poetry, original - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTalkingPillow/pseuds/TheTalkingPillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poem from the POV of a person who is guilt ridden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poem From A Broken Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story/poem on here. Still getting used to how this website works.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Please leave comments on what you think!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Falling endlessly,  
Occasionally feeling the brush of reality passing by,  
The whirring in my stomach kept on fluctuating,  
Nightmares and visions,  
Friends and Family,  
Strangers and the smell of baking,  
Everything was freezing hot,  
Burning horrific images in my mind,  
The way she left my side and ran into the road,  
Buzzing, blurring,  
Sound of a lorry,  
The smell of baking,  
Screaming,  
Hands all over me, suffocating me,  
Then I woke up.  
 _Waking was the worst nightmare of all._


End file.
